The Deceiver
by I have beans
Summary: After the events of Skyward Sword, Link mysteriously disappears for a year. What has happened to him? Will he ever be found? Who is his enemy this time? Will Link be able to escape and harmlessly continue this life? Or might the madness draw him to insanity? NO pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I own nothing, I wont ever own anything. I thank you for reading though.**

**The Deceiver Chapter 1: Dreams and Reality**

The door swung open, darkness being cut by blinding light. A flinch, a sudden silent whimper of fear, tears breaking forward.

A footstep stepping forward, a click, the light disappearing.

No sound from the prisoner, no sound from the tormenter. Just footsteps. Quiet remorseless footsteps. No chance of escape. No chance of freedom. Hesitation? Yes, hesitation from the torturer. Why?

Guilt? No. Terror? Yes. Shock? The evil being that has done this to him is now scared? But why?

A hand coming towards him. The hand that made blood spill from his emptying veins, the hand that hurt him for a year, his own hand.

He cowered in fear and pain. These cuts, every single cut, was made as a reminder that he was here forever. His soul would be dragged to hell from the sin he created, no. He would never die. His enemy won't allow it.

"Link" The questionable voice. The person that was coming and bringing more pain spoke his name. He didn't need to question to know, something was off.

The hero couldn't take the pain; he couldn't take the torture no more. He moved against his bonds closer to the wall but the hand followed. He shook in fear. His hands were pulled painfully above his head stretching against gravity's unbreakable grip.

"Please no more… I can't take any more today…" The hero whispered. Fear clouded his senses; he just knew that he was going to be hurt. He shook in fear as he sobbed. The ground was cold and wet, just like the heart of the demon. His hands were suddenly released from the bonds above his head.

"It's ok…" The voice lied. Why would he be okay now? Those hands reached for him and he used his free ones to protect himself. He listened to his instincts, his instincts said to run.

For all he knew, he could play another "fun" game of screaming, or perhaps his tormenter would be kind and only throw him in the pit with the yellow chu chus, or the Remlits.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice broke his prayers and shocked him. A hand gently brushed the hair from his face.

The young hero shrunk deeper to the ground. All bad things happened to him. Nothing good. This voice deceived him, tricked him, and made him think there was a way out when there was nothing, not even a crack in the walls.

His hands hurt from being hung from the ceiling, his left ankle, shattered from where the demon stepped, making it snap like a twig. His throat was the worst, it burned like fire every time he inhaled and exhaled. A combination of rarely getting any liquid, and screaming his loudest, it didn't surprise him. The hand returned and brought his head up, causing chills to run through his spine.

"What happened to you?" The person asked. What happened was 365 days of torture, his body being broken piece by piece. His spirit, crushed. His hope was stolen by the greedy hands of the devil, his heart was too broken to even fix. Yet this person still asked what happened.

A gasp. A simple small gasp filled with horror and amazement. Does he not see his creation? The hero, the torture's creation. If maybe he wouldn't have left home… maybe he'd be okay. If only he had listened.

Link jerked his head from the hand and whimpered as the person got down to his level. What was going to happen? Would he finally be granted the death he longed for?

Not possible…

"Open your eyes. You must trust me. I am here to help." Yes, the voice said that to him a lot. They were here to help. In other words, they were here to "discipline" the boy.

"Please… leave me alone." He begged with all his strength, not that the demon would listen. He was exhausted as he turned his head away, barely floating along the lines of consciousness. Hardly any sleep was granted to him. Maybe after three days, he would get some sleep.

"Link, you must trust me. We must hurry before the person returns." The person? His rescue? No, he didn't want to leave if someone was here for him. "Link, I need you to trust me, look at me." The voice was irritated.

Reluctantly, Link turned his head back. Using all his remaining strength, he looked up. Not only did he see illusions, he saw two. This game was too familiar. Last time it was Headmaster Gaepora, now it was Groose and Zelda.

"Stop…" Link dropped his head again.

"Link, can you walk? We're here to rescue you! Please respond." The voice was desperate. Almost real, but still an allusion.

"Hey, it looks like he won't be able to, not with that broken ankle." The person sounded like Groose. Just like the first time "rescue" came.

"You'll have to carry him. Maybe I can calm him. He doesn't see us." The person like Zelda suggested.

Glass hit together from not too far away. It seemed like an eternity before a mist clouded his vision, knocking him out.

He must've died to feel this peaceful.

**Review, tell me what you think.**

**Focus question: Are Groose and Zelda an illusion, a dream, or reality?**


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. The hero just laid there, motionless. He had passed out from lack of sleep. Zelda and Groose weren't illusions, but they were long gone by now. Maybe if he would'v believed them, he would be free right now. But no. Instead, he is still in the room he was before. It was his fault. If only he trusted them...

Trust. What is it now? To Link, trust was a nonexistent emotion he could no longer believe. A year with his thoughts, his enemy, and the remains of his sanity did this to him. How he wished he would just end now. What was happening to his friends right now?

Were they dead? Being tortured? Slowly being killed? Link curled into a ball to keep some warmth to his shivering body. Half the shivering was thanks to the persistent fear that stalked him, and the freezing coldness biting into every part f his body. All he had was his pants left. His tunic was in shreds, his boots were missing, his hat was thrown into a pit of lava... he was completely bare.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Footsteps. Quiet, joyful, fearful steps echoing through his core. '1... 2... 3...' With nothing better to do, he counted the steps to his door.

Slowly it opened. Everything was silent. Everything was frightening. A sadistic chuckle filled the air. The room reeked of blood once _he_ stepped in.

"Well, I must say, the redheaded fool-" Another chuckle was released, "-Won't be bother anymore." He threw his head back and laughed. "His screams of agony as I took my blade and stabbed him in the foot, then the ankle, then knee, thigh-"

"Shut-up!" Link yelled before gasping and clapping his hands over his mouth.

"Excuse me? Repeat that to me now." The voice hissed as Link was at a loss for words. If he spoke back to the demon, he would be punished. If he lied, he would be punished.

"I... mean..." Link gulped as the dark figure stepped forward, still hidden by the shadows.

"You told me to 'Shut-up' and that is talking back to me." The voice sighed. "When will you learn?" He asked before giving some of his dark magic into Link causing sudden agony to rip through his body.

Link couldn't contain the scream as the searing, burning agony, the power of his enemy coursing through his veins. The person smiled an amuse smile as he watched Link writhe on the ground, out of breath from the scream.

Finally, it stopped.

"Listen here boy, I'm having a small... party tonight. You will behave. Don't forget, I know how to make tonight the worst night out of 365 days. Do so much as sneeze without permission and I can make your nightmares a reality. I know your thoughts, dreams, desires and fears. I know every single thing about you. My master made sure of that." The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal his face.

It was an exact copy of Link, only dark, and with crimson red eyes instead of blue ones, a black pair of boots, pants, tunic and hair. He was called dark. Link knew this about him though. He also knew everything about dark except one thing, how would you destroy him?

"So, you will behave, I will keep everything the way it is. Trust me, I will make sure you behave." Dark laughed before leaving. "See you at dinner." Silence was left as the door was slammed. Silence, and the small lingering pain of the dark magic's hold on him. He laid back down and curled into a ball.

Something bad was coming,just what was Dark planing?

"Oh, and my guards will clean you, dress you, and bring you. Behave and do not fight." Dark yelled from on the other side of the door.

* * *

Elegant was an understatement to the beauty of the room. Gold designing was on every piece of furniture, wall, and every place else. Around the table sat some of the surface's worst criminals, monsters, and some came from different dark realms from the underside. Dark was at the head of the table with a glass of wine held lazily in his hand as everyone sat at a seat.

"What brings us here?" A woman- ruler of one of the dark realms- demanded.

"My friends!" Dark greeted. "I bring you here for you help. I believe I do have a better plan than my masters Demise or Ghirahim could even dream of!" ark chuckled. "But I can't do it alone."

"Why should we help you? You could betray us!" A man near him yelled.

"Now why would I betray you?" Dark frowned. "Let me tell you a secret. We all know the hero right?"

"He helped destroy my kingdom!" Someone yelled.

"He killed my friends and family!" Another yelled.

"Okay okay, I understand. But listen, he is pure good, his desires are none of evil, he has no needs to hurt anyone with a good heart. My masters created me using some of him. With him being pure good, I turn to be pure evil. My desires are none of good, I have needs to hurt someone with a good heart, I am the evil part of him." Dark explained.

"So what do we call you? The dark hero?" Someone yelled out.

"No, no, no. Call me Dark." Dark clapped his hands calling his guards. "I do believe they need further proof on how cruel I can be. Bring him in!"

"What's in it for us?" Some guy yelled out.

"A life with no possibility of justice. You can do all you want. I'll just be the head of everyone since I could know what the hero would be planning.

"Wait, so what do you want with us?" Another woman yelled, she was blocked off by robes to hide her face.

"Well, let me show you." About that time, the guards dragged someone dressed in simple white clothing, no shoes, and with a bag over their head. The guards made the person kneel in front of everyone.

"What does a mere human have anything to do with-"

"Silence!" Dark yelled and grabbed the top of the bag. "Behold! My example of what I will make this country look like when I am ruler!" He pulled off the bag and everyone gasped.

"The hero!" A few whispered.

A very large muscular man- Dark guessed he was ruler of the pirates by the way he was dressed- and glared at Dark. "How do we know he's not fake?" Dark's eyes lit up with amusement and malice as he looked to Link.

"You really want to know?" Dark laughed before grabbing Link's wrist with the triforce on it. The mark never really faded completely. "Do you see? He has the marks of the hero! And-" Dark took a dagger and rested it near Link's wrist before making a shallow cut, releasing the smell of blood into the air.

"He is the hero!" Some person yelled. A few others nodded in agreement.

"He is. The marking, the scent of the blood, now do you believe me?" Most of the people made noises of approval. "Good! Goddess help those who defy me. Now, will you help?" Dark yelled out motioning for the guards to take Link back to his cell.

Everyone roared in agreement.

"Good! Let's get started!" Dark grinned. "I need the rulers of the dark worlds to go after the dragons. Capture them, do whatever, just make sure they can't stop us. Just don't kill them." A few people quickly left. "Now I need all the criminals to capture all of Skyloft, make sure to go to the sealed temple to get the old hag."

Link was only down the hall when he heard this. Link forgot the fear and used his legs to kick the guards down and he got one of their swords, slicing their head clean off. What he just heard had triggered a persistent feeling dark could never take: love.

Dark felt this change and quickly stood and ran out the door. He growled deep within his throat as he saw two of his guards, dead, with their heads sliced off.

"What is with this brat?" He growled then smiled. He felt Link hiding nearby. "Come out wherever you are, unless you want to kill your girl." Dark called. He could feel the shock from the boy, followed with sudden fear filled tears.

* * *

Authors Note

So, I haven't been replying to reviews yet, but I promise I will. I just haven't had much time. Review, tell me what you think. Any suggestions...?


	3. Chapter 3

He panted. When hiding from yourself in a hallway with nothing to hide in, you loose your breath very easily. Link ducked as a bolt of shadow lightning came at him. The sword had taken it's final beating and melted in the heat of the shadow lightning.

"Oh Link..." Dark purred. "I know you're here. Oh how I can feel the shaky breath of you upon the tips of my fingers. I can smell your fear, I can hear your heartbeat. Come out now, and your punishment will be easy and quick, make me search and I will have no choice but to slowly make the blood drip from your weak pathetic body."

Link was hiding along the crimson red wall in the shadows. He watched Dark come strait at him.

"Hiding among the shadows? How stupid of you!" Dark laughed and crossed his arms. Link looked like a cornered animal, ready for attack. Dark took a step forward and Link rolled out of his pathway and near the door. Dark growled before using his shadow magic to smash Link into a vase not to far away.

A painful crash echoed through the hallways at the vase smashed on contact cutting Link along his face and chest. Dark advanced again, but quicker. Link was ready to attack again. He didn't want to be captured again, the fear made his body pump with energy to win. Dark reached down to Link and released a surprised cry followed by a grunt of pain.

Dark brushed his fingers along his cheek to find a large piece of glass sticking form it. Putting the pain aside, he grasped the small part sticking out of his skin and jerked it out of his face, admiring the white blood that stained the rather large shard. By now, in had exited the door at the end of the hallway and was making his way down to the prison cells to find Zelda.

"So predictable." Dark growled as he melted into his own shadow. "I almost take pity on him."

Link knew he only had mere seconds before Dark would come and appear. There was to many rooms though. How would he know where-

Link happened to look down to see a small trail of blood heading to a door to his left. Without thinking, he reached for the door nob only to gasp when he felt a presence behind him. Dark had come up right through his shadow with his arms crossed.

"Found you." Dark taunted as Link turned the nob on the door. Dark wasted no time and kicked him in there, sending Link to the ground. "So close yet so far." Dark hissed.

"Where's...?"

"The girl? She's in here, I know she is. I can feel her pre-" Before dark could finish his sentence Zelda ran from out of the corner filled with pitch black shadows and hit Dark in the back of the head with a brick, knocking him out.

"I'm right here." Zelda glared, red blood smeared all over her hands and face. "Link are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Link panted as Zelda helped him up. "He hurt you?"

"Nope, not a scratch." Zelda grabbed Link's hand and ran out the door.

"What's with the-"

"In Groose's final moments, I tried to see if I could help and heal him. It was all in vain though."

"So-"

"He's gone Link." Zelda stated.

"This is all my fault." Link whispered.

"No it's not!" Zelda hissed. "Why would you think that?" Zelda pulled Link up the stairs and around the corner near the dinning room.

"Stop! Don't go in there!" Link pulled against her grip.

"Why not?"

"There's enemies worse than Dark in there."

"I see. Do you know where the exit is?" Link thought for a moment. Sure he made a lot of escape attempts, but he never even made it outside the front door.

"Yeah it's through the door at the other end of the hall."

"Good. Let's go that way then." Zelda grabbed his hand again and started pulling. The hallway seemed like it would never end. Link felt like he would collapse any second. The protests his body made against his spirit, it was to much for him. Days without food or water weakened him to the point where he would do anything to find relief. His energy quickly fading, his legs turned into water and he fell to the ground panting heavily.

* * *

Dark woke no more then five minutes after being hit and hissed in slight pain.

"Little brat!" He groaned and sat up. "Now, where's my hero?" Dark closed his eyes and felt Link. He was exhausted, weak, along the lines of unconsciousness, weakly breathing, and most importantly, with the girl. Dark smiled and shrank into the shadows and followed.

He smiled as he was almost to them. "Ready or not, here I come." Dark laughed as he burst from the shadows beneath Zelda, reaching to pull her away. Instead, he was greeted with a punch in the face.

"Hurry up Zelda!" Link yelled as the two ran as fast as they could.

"Ugh..." Dark felt like his face was thrown into the fiery pits of hell. "What is it with these people and hitting their enemies in the face? My poor beautiful face." Dark mumbled before standing.

Link and Zelda had ran down the long crimson hallways until they reached the door which Link eagerly burst through. It was pouring rain outside. The scent of rain lingered in the air as the two quickly made their way to a bird statue. Flashes of lightning surrounded them every few seconds. Unfortunately Link dropped to his knees and clutched his side about ten steps from the statue.

Zelda turned and tried helping him up as he nearly gave into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness. His body was worn down, everything hurt, and he felt so tired.

"Come on Link, ten more steps. Do you want to get captured?" Zelda looked at the doorway as Dark strode towards them.

"I c-can't." Link panted as he tried to stay conscious. Zelda's head snapped up as Dark started clapping dramatically.

"Bravo. That was quite the performance you had on there." Dark chuckled. "But it was all in vain."

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Zelda hissed as Dark took another step closer. Zelda helped Link onto his feet and wrapped his left arm over her shoulders.

"How touching." Dark mocked. "To think, of all the people _you_ had to be chosen to be the goddess, how humiliating. I don't even see what he sees in you." Dark sighed. "But then again, he's only human-"

"He may be human, but he is more of a man than you'll ever be!" Zelda hissed as she took two steps back, followed by a few more.

"Don't you get it? I am him. Every single dark thought, every bad intention, every single demon quality about him. We, are the same person." Dark smiled menacingly.

"No." Zelda glared. "He isn't like you. He is better then you will ever be." Zelda glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "We' love to stay, but we have better plans." Zelda activated the bird statue and held onto Link as they drifted to the sky. Dark growled as he watched the two float to the sky. He would get his hero back.

Zelda called her Loftwing and landed upon the soft clean feathers. It was even raining in Skyloft. Ever since Link disappeared, it rained everyday in Skyloft as if they were tears for the hero. Zelda laid Link across the neck of her Loftwing so his legs and hands were dangling over the edge but he was balanced. It didn't take long for people to gather around to see what was happening.

Zelda landed her Loftwing (something you weren't allowed to do) and everyone gasped at the sight of Link. He had dried blood on every inch of his body, his hair was a red instead of a blonde, numerous scars invaded his body. He looked awful.

Zelda and a few others helped carry Link into his room where a doctor would see him.

* * *

The past three days were absolute hell for Skyloft. Everyday it rained an drowned their crops. But no one cared about that. Everyone was worried about the hero and what would become of him. He just laid in bed all day. He was unconscious except for the times where he would need small things of food and water. every potion given to him was thrown back up. Yes, everyone was worried.

His wounds were wrapped but not healing. No one knew why. The doctor had concluded he had been poisoned. He was shaking like he was cold yet, he had a horrible fever. He body was very weak.

The second night he screamed in pain like something was eating his insides. His shriek of agony woke the whole town of Skyloft. If started in the academy, but soon, doors would burst open and everyone was woken up to see if they knew of any type of cure.

The third day, Zelda left his side for the first time.

"Zelda!" Gaepora called out. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the surface. Impa may know something." Zelda rushed past her father to get to a diving platform.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Dad!" Zelda stopped and turned suddenly a look in her eyes no one has ever seen before. "I've been on the surface, I was kidnapped by a demon and taken to help his master rise from hell. Link never gave up. He searched for me far and wide and not only defeated the Demon Lord, but the Demon King as well. It is my turn to return the favor." Zelda turned back and gazed out to the green light in the distance.

"Maybe someone else should do it-"

"No one has seen what Link and I have seen down there. We both know the surface, we lived it. No one could imagine the awful beasts down there. I'll be fine. I once defeated them too." Zelda jumped off and called for her bird.

She looked back to see her father standing there with his arms crossed and a mad expression on his face. Zelda looked forward again and focused on the green light. She could do this.

When at the center, she jumped. The forest was green and dripping with rain. The animals gazed at her with curiosity as they saw the determination in her eyes. Zelda landed on the ground and ran to the temple. By the time she got there, she was dripping wet with rain. Zelda scanned the empty place.

"Impa?" She called out.

"Hello, what are you doing here my dear?" Zelda turned to see Impa. "It is far to dangerous or you to be here."

"I know but Link is in danger. No potion can heal him. He-he's dying." Zelda dropped to her knees. "Please. You're his last hope." Impa sighed in though and used some magic to call a fairy to existence.

"This fairy is very special. She can heal all injuries known to man, but she will always stay very close to you. She will stay to heal." The fairy floated to Zelda. "If she can't heal him nothing can."

"Thank you Impa." Zelda ran over and hugged her.

"Hurry. He doesn't have much time." Impa suggested.

"Thanks Impa. I'll visit to tell you on how he's doing!" Zelda called out before stepping outside back into the down pour. She took two steps before two hands wrapped around her. One slithered across her shoulders, the other across he waist. Zelda held her breath as she saw the black fabric covering the arms of the person... or demon.

"Hello Zelda." Dark whispered into her ear.

"Dark." Zelda greeted behind clenched teeth.

"Tell me, have you found the secret I hid within your precious hero?" Dark chuckled.

* * *

Authors Note

Review, tell me what you think. Any suggestions...?

Focus question: What's the secret Dark hid within Link?


	4. Chapter 4

Dark pushed Zelda forward until she was on the edge on the Sealed Grounds. The fairy had hidden so hopefully she wouldn't get caught. A slight breeze brought the scent of pine into the air. It was a nice change from the constant scent of rain.

"What do you want with him?" Zelda grit her teeth feeling Dark lean in to look over the edge.

"Well, I guess I shall explain how my existence is possible." Dark chuckled. "You see, after the first encounter my master had with Link he happened to have a stray hair from the hero on him. My master was so organized, so precise on every single detail. That night, he took the single hair and made a human being from it. It was exactly like the hero, pure, gentle, heroic, but without a soul. Maser couldn't have that so he took some dark magic and forced it into the body he created. That is how I came to exist."

"So what your saying is, Ghirahim forced evil magic into your body?"

"Close enough. I was the backup plan. I was hidden and taught every ability Master and I shared. Dark magic does come in handy. I was just in case something went wrong when reviving the Demon King. " Dark smirked at his statement.

"We will defeat you!" Zelda hissed. "All evil must come to an end!"

"You are quite courageous. I think I could use you." Dark murmured. "Join me, and you will have everything you could ever wish for. I could go to the demonic realm and take back your mother." Zelda gasped and shook her head.

"No you won't. I'll never join you." Zelda started struggling.

"Fine be that way." Dark hissed as he pushed Zelda over the edge watching her scream as she plummeted to the ground. Dark smiled as he heard not one, but many snaps indicating several bones were broken.

We was about to leave when he noticed a fairy aiding Zelda. Not even a scratch was left, but there was a faint glow meaning the fairy was eternal. Dark glared and jumped down snatching the fairy by her wings.

"Stop! Release her!" Zelda yelled as she stood.

"An eternal fairy. How interesting. Do you think she'll be able to help Link?" Dark laughed. "This will only heal him temporarily. This fairy would die from the dark magic I forced on him."

"What do you mean?" Zelda gasped.

"What I mean is, I'll let you go, I'll let you 'heal' him. But note this, Right before you two escaped Link and I fought. I ended up smashing a vase into him causing several cuts to appear. I used shadow magic to make the vase move and now, that shadow magic is inside of him, melting his organs away slowly and painfully. The magic wont reach his heart until it causes so much pain, he dies."

"Why can't she help him?" Zelda whispered.

"Because," Dark released the fairy. "Light fairies heal light, they can't touch darkness without burning to ashes. In other words, she heals him, they both die. Only darkness can heal shadow magic. Well, I loved our conversation, but I must leave. See you at their funeral." Dark laughed before sinking into his shadow.

Once he was gone, Zelda sank to her knees and held her face in her hands. Slowly the tears came. A strike of lightning reminded her she needed to help Link.

"Well my little friend, you'll have to do." Zelda sighed as the fairy slipped into her pocket.

* * *

Zelda quickly returned to Skyloft where the rain had stopped, but the smell stayed along with the silence. No one spoke. No one really did anything. Zelda entered the knight academy. She could easily tell which room was Link's because of the surrounding crowd around a door. Then there was a scream. A scream filled with agonizing pain and fear.

Zelda looked to the ground as she entered the room and released the fairy. Link looked worse. He was unnaturally pale, he was running a horrible fever and was shaking as if he was trapped inside a block of ice. The crowd watched as the fairy crept out of Zelda's pocket and landed on Link's chest. She gracefully walked along his stomach and chest, spreading fairy magic.

Link's face went from agonized to relaxed in five short seconds. Zelda sighed and walked away. There had to be something she could do to help him... She quickly walked outside and into a mist. She couldn't bear to see him like that right now.

"Didn't work did it?" Zelda jumped and looked to her right where Dark sat in a heavy cloak to hide his figure.

"No." Zelda replied with clenched teeth.

"Well, I may be able to help. I know of a magic, a simple dark magic. They are called shadow fairies."

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not back at the Sealed Grounds?"

"I wanted to see the disappointment on your face. To be honest, I thought of a little deal between you and me." Dark smiled.

"I don't care. I will never join you." Zelda crossed her arms.

"Oh don't be so stubborn. You join me, I'll save your little hero from his meet with death." Zelda gasped. "Think about it, I save his life in return for your loyalty. Or I could make the spell last longer so he would scream for longer and he'd be tortured to death." Dark chuckled. "Your choice."

Zelda thought for a moment. She was willing to risk her life for Link... she was willing to do anything for him. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I agree. But you must heal him first." Zelda informed.

"You got it. I'll heal him then you'll come with me. But I promise, he'll be safe. Now, the journey to the demonic realm takes two days. You think you can listen to him for two more days?" Zelda sadly nodded. "Good. I'll be back, don't tell anyone quite yet." Dark disappeared. Zelda sighed and reluctantly went back to Link's room. She was glad to see he was in peace.

"When he wakes up, we'll try another potion. Perhaps the fairy healed him enough." Gaepora suggested. Zelda only nodded.

* * *

Link woke up two hrs later. A burning throb still existed in his stomach. He felt so hot. He looked around and saw Zelda with her head on th edge of his bed clearly sleeping. He tried sitting up but halfway up he gasped in pain and fell back down waking Zelda.

"Link?" Zelda tiredly whispered.

"Sorry." Link mumbled back.

"Are you hungry?" Zelda yawned and stretched. It was clearly night at Skyloft. Link shook his head.

"No, I don't think I'll be able to eat anything. My stomach feels like its on fire."

"Oh! Hold on." Zelda pulled out a fairy and placed it on his chest. She looked around then healed him again. Link sighed in relief as Zelda put the fairy back into her pocket.

"Thanks." Link sighed. "What happened?"

"We escaped, you became ill, I went to the Sealed Grounds got a fairy from Impa met Dark and came and healed you."

"Dark? Are you okay?" Link went to sit up again.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me. He just told me that basically, you were poisoned." Zelda left out a few details not wanting to worry Link.

"Wow. You did a lot in a day..." Link sighed.

"Link, it's been three."

"Three?"

"Yep. You've been mostly unconscious but it's okay." Zelda yawned again. "You look tired you should go back to sleep."

"So should you." Link replied.

"I'm fine. Just go back to sleep. Maybe the poison will wear off while you sleep." Zelda rubbed her eyes.

"Okay." Link laid down and closed his eyes, the image of Zelda smiling was in his head as he slowly drifted to the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

_Link was lying on his stomach, his arms pinned to his sides by black magic. Dark was sitting on the back of his legs to make sure he wouldn't get kicked. _

_"You know, humans do carry such dangerous accessories with them. They use knives to make food? How silly! Anyways, I was scouting around Skyloft-"  
_

_"You stay away from there!" Link hissed.  
_

_"Well, I was going to make your punishment easy but now you've really pissed me off!" Dark glared at the back of Link's head. What could he use that a human used everyday that would teach him not to talk out of turn? Dark reached into the shadows and pulled out something silver. Link couldn't see what it was though.  
_

_Something frightfully cold pressed against his back and Link gasped. "What is that?" He asked trying to look at Dark.  
_

_"Nothing in particular," Dark added pressure and forced the object down Link's back causing screams of agony. "It's just something you humans use to shred cheese. Oh what's it called?" Dark sighed. He brought the grater to the back of Link's neck and dragged down again.  
_

_Dark laughed as Link screamed in agony, thrashing every direction trying to stop the torture. Dark examined the ground where there were very tiny strips of skin mixed with a lot of blood.  
_

_About the tenth time of running a cheese grater down Link's back, Link could take no more. Dark was preparing to drag it down again until he heard Link's voice.  
_

_"Stop!" Link cried out, tears running down his cheeks like endless rivers.  
_

_"Excuse me?" Dark asked as he intentionally dragged the blades down very slowly drawing out the loudest cries of torment yet.  
_

_"Please! Stop!" Link cried. Dark sighed.  
_

_"I suppose I'll let you compose yourself. Have you learned your lesson?" Dark watched as Link dropped his head to the hard unforgiving ground.  
_

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Link whispered.  
_

_"Do we need to do eleven more just to get it through your thick skull? Think hard about this Link." Dark growled readying the tool for another run through.  
_

_"I... won't... speak?" Link guessed. Dark wasn't quite satisfied and ran the blade down as he spoke.  
_

_"You will not speak unless spoken to." Dark informed. Link nodded in understanding while whimpering. "I think I like this weapon better than the **whip.**"_

_Link felt the blood drip down his back, the warmth irritating the screaming wounds on his back... __How was it possible for his to even breathe? Link could've sworn he heard someone behind him followed by a sinister chuckle. A sudden pain erupted in his stomach again, this time moving away and spreading to his legs... the pain was to real!_

Uncontrollably, a scream of agony burst from his entire being as he writhed. Zelda quickly pulled out the fairy and made her sit on his chest. Before she could do anything, a purple flame consumed her, burning her wings and flesh away as she died. A fairy that could never die just did.

Zelda grabbed Link's and for comfort as he panted and screamed again, the pain was to intense to handle! He couldn't breathe as the agony burned his legs.

"Link, I know it hurts but you'll be okay. I'm here with you." Zelda held onto his hand as he thrashed in pain.

"My legs!" He screamed out. "I'm on fire! It's burning!"

"Link it's okay, it will all be over I promise." Zelda closed her eyes and hugged his hand. "I'll be here for you."

And the screaming continued.

* * *

'Why am I doing this?' Dark growled. 'Oh right, because I might now have no one in my way!' Dark hissed in his head. The demonic realm was a place of destruction and horror. Only a demon could make it through; alive anyways. The demonic realm was where dead souls ended up. Some thought there was a place with Hylia? No, only for the people with granted power which happened to be Zelda and Link. How thoughtful. The trip was full of deciesed enemies and full of some of the dead ancestors of the most evil people in the world. So many obsticles, and you had to be sneaky. This wasn't a silent realm, but there were some of Hylia's blessed guardians preventing escape.

'Hylia wouldn't want mortals to stink up her royal cloud.' Dark thought before ducking. A familular sword swiped over his head.

"Dark?" Dark looked up and bowed.

"Master." Dark looked to the ground to see burnt up white boots.

"What on the entire surface...? Please tell me you didn't die." Ghirahim looked awful. His hair was messed up and sticking up evey direction. His cape was burnt almost to shreads, his jumpsuit the same condition. Dark was truely shocked.

"N-no I didn't die but I know of two things I need. I need a soul to free and a shadow fairy."

"Why might I ask?" Ghirahim sighed and dropped his head in irritation.

"The soul is to make sure the hero stays put, and the fairy is to make sure I get the girl. I will be the head of everyone and everything on the suface, I promise you that. I will use the girl to make you come back. The Demon King is surely to weak and a little to dead to revive." Dark explained.

"I think I understand your plan. I can easily find you the fairy, but which sould do you need?"

"I think that I would need..."

* * *

"Come on Dark, where are you?" Zelda sighed as Link threw up another potion. Zelda shook her head and looked to the ground. Zelda surely hoped it wouldn't take two days to retrive the fairy. It's just one fairy! Link was exhausted and crashed back down to his bed, dark circles around his eyes.

"I can't take this anymore..." Link whispered tiredly.

"I know. It will pass. Medicine is coming, I promise." Zelda brushed his hair out of his face. She was very worried about him. Now the potions went down red and came back up purple or black. All fairies burned within a foot of his body. His fever went to chills then turned back to a high fever. His screams of agony wouldn't end. When he did sleep, they were memories of past horrific events that were brought upon him.

Between the constant mumbling in his sleep and the yells, Zelda figured out what he went through in the hands of Dark. First came the cheese grater, then a dream of being whipped nearly to death, then the dream he just had was being cut open to death. This next dream would be a surprise. Link slowly drifted off. It would be truely amazing if he got even a half an hour of sleep.

Zelda looked out the window and shed a tear.

"Goddess, I know you can hear me, please hear my plea. Send us a blessing. Anything... just as long at Link is safe. Please goddess. Please." Zelda bowed her head and cried.

* * *

Dark barely made it out alive. Those damn guardians were after him. It was easy just to sink into the shadows and hide, but not for long. Dark did make it out though. He did make it back to his castle and he sat in the barely lit throne room on the massave throne fit for Demise. He sighed and rubed his hands across his eyes as some of the head villians came to visit him back in his castle. He went after Link and he quessed they all went home. There was a big muscular bald man, two woman, the one on the right dressed in a simple tan dress with black hair pulled into a bun, the other was the mysterious girl in the robe.

"Dark, the mighty dragons have been captured." One of the woman informed, the one in the dress.

"Finally some good news." Dark slouched in his chair and looked up.

"But-" The man started.

"But? There's a but?" Dark gasped and growled.

"Yes. Don't get an attitude with me boy." The man hissed. "The problem is that you let that hero get away with the possible goddess so now we have to fight someone because you were so stupid-"

"Hey!" Dark snapped. "First of all, what is your name?"

"Me? Why I'm ruler of the evil beings."

"Name?" Dark asked impatiantly.

"Luse-"

"Good. Hello Luse. What about you?" Dark nodded to the girl in the dress.

"Dinalin."

"Good. Nice to meet you Dinalin. What about you?"

"Me?" The woman in the robes smiled. "I am usally called Violet or, shadow."

"I'll stick with Violet." Dark sighed. "I'm sorry. You were saying, Luse?"

"I was saying that because the goddess escaped, we can't reach Skyloft." Luse growled. "She's protecting it."

"Good!" Dark yelled. "The boy and girl are mine! You touch them and I will kill you!" Luse flinched and walked away.

"Dark, if I might ask, why?" Dinalin asked.

"Because I will have my revenge!" Dark hissed. Dinalin cowered and backed a step away. "I'm sorry I'm just stressed." Dark sighed and leaned against the wooden throne.

"Dark-"

"Leave!" Dark waved them off. Both turned and left. "I really need to hurry. How does Master survive this stress?" Dark growled. He pulled out the dark fairy locked in a bottle and hissing curses and death wishes in her language. In another bottle, he held a blue orb. It was pure and bright. He sighed and smiled. This should do just nicely...

Dark quickly stood. Master did teach him how to make lives come back, but he needed to remember how to do it. He needed to leave out the evil crystals, and a few other ingredients.

The problem was he wasn't sure how to bring life back. "Master does, but I do not." Dark sighed. Life was hard.

He shoved the fairy in his pocket along with the soul. He should go "heal" Link. Yeah, he did lie to Zelda, the trip took no more then two hours. But he needed two days to prepare for a few things.

Fun needed to come later on.

Besides, the shadow magic was doing it's job. Perhaps Zelda would figure out his master plan much too late. Hopefully she would... Dark didn't need his plans to suddenly die! No, he had to be precise. Nothing could be messed up. Maybe he gave Zelda too much information and she was acting stupid. He did only tell her the story of his excitstance... right?

Dark bit his lip. He just might've screwed up everything...

* * *

Zelda ended up flying to the Lumpy Pumpkin just before nightfall. She couldn't take the cries of torture anymore. She felt awful ecause she just left him there. How could she do that? Dark should be back by tomorrow. Her father gave her over 300 ruppees and she decided to spend the night there.

"Hey." Zelda looked up to see Karane wth a warm smile on her face. "You look really tired."

"What?" Zelda mumbled.

"I mean, you have dark circles under your eyes, your hair is going every direction known to man, and you keep yawning." Karane chuckled sitting next to Zelda.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess you're right." Zelda sighed holding her head in her hands.

"Zelda, what's on your mind besides Link?" Karane took her friends hand in her hands.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Zelda whispered. Karane nodded and leaned in. "Okay, there's a guy named Dark. He's exactly like Link only gothic. Well, he forced his magic inside Link making his organs melt one by one slowly and painfully. I saw him early this morning and I made a deal with him. If he heals Link, I have to be his partner." Zelda rested her head on the table.

"So Dark is the one who hurt Link?" Karane raised her voice a little.

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone okay?" Zelda lifted her head.

"Zelda, I promise no one will hear this. I am so sorry though." Karane hugged Zelda. "How will you survive?"

"I have a plan. I'll get close, find his weakness and use it against him." Zelda closed her heavy eyes.

"Well, everything will be okay, I promise-" Karane was cut off by the chandler falling nearly killing them. Zelda released a small scream. She happened to look up to see crimson red eyes.

"That!" Zelda pointed up. Karane looked up.

"What?"

"Can't you see him? He's right there!" Zelda yelled. Once she blinked, the eyes were gone.

"Zelda, there's no one there. You are fine. It was just a close strike of lightning. Didn't you hear the thunder?"

"Yes, but that was so he wouldn't get caught. He knows I told you..." Zelda whispered.

"Listen, you should just go to bed. Nothing will happen, I promise." Karane winked.

"Yeah, you're right. I just have that horrible feeling. But Dark's going to be here tomorrow to help so you're right. I shouldn't be worried." Zelda sighed and left o go to bed. "But still, the feeling is way to big."

* * *

"Zelda! Wake up hurry!" Zelda woke up with the horrible smell of smoke, Karane looking like she was were the fire had started. "Zelda! Wake up! We need to get out!" Karane pulled her from bed and whisked her toward the exit where a burst of darkness stopped them.

"No no no. You're not going anywhere." Dark jumped down. "You my dear girl broke our agreement."

"What? How?" Zelda gasped shielding Karane behind her.

"Well, I remember clearly telling you not to tell anyone anything. You broke the agreement. I'm not sure if I want to heal Link anymore." Dark crossed his arms and looked away. Zelda stood in shock. She was unaware on what to say, she didn't know anything she could do.

"I-I'll join with her then." Karane spoke up.

"What?" Dark whispered in shock.

"I'll be a slave, minion, whatever you want. Just don't kill Link." Karane offered.

"Hmm... I might have to think about this." Dark murmured. The smell of spoke was making Zelda and Karane light headed as Dark thought. "Well, I'll hold you to that agreement. I will be by tomorrow to heal your hero. You two will be ready. See you then." Dark smiled and disappeared. Karane and Zelda waisted no time bursting outside where a crowd of people were gathered, watching the flames engulf the building.

Zelda was still in shock from Karane's statement. Join with her? Why?

* * *

Wow my longest chapter yet! Over 3000 words, ALMOST 4000! Oh and I had to give the evil people names! I know, they suck. But I really don't care. I was getting tired of trying to describe them.

Review, tell me what you think. Any suggestions...? Questions...?

Focus question: Who did Dark bring back to life?


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Thank you for reading though. I personally hate this chapter! I curse its existence! Oh and just a warning, (request from Allie my BFF!) Spanking alert! (And it goes a little far!)**

**Allie: When you get me and my BFF's together, we can make the most evil ideas come ALIVE!**

**Me: Ahem, yeah… Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"You can't be serious!" Zelda whispered to Karane. They were back at Skyloft waiting for the arrival of the demon outside Link's door.

"I can't let you take on that psychopath alone!" Karane chuckled. "Besides, it's for Link and possibly for this entire place."

"But you shouldn't have to risk your life too!" Zelda growled.

"Listen, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." Karane sighed. Zelda looked at the sky, finally clear from any rain. The first bit of sunshine in a few days. This may be the last light she would see in a long time.

"Your right. We can make it through this. After all, Link did unimaginable things for me. I should return the favor." Zelda sighed.

"That's the spirit! Let's go. He won't possibly last much longer." Zelda's head snapped to her left and laid her eyes on Dark. In his hand, he loosely held a bottle with a black and purple fairy. Her wings looked like they were burnt up by fire and carved into to reveal amazing designs.

"Let's get this over with." Zelda hissed between clenched teeth.

Zelda sighed when she and Karane entered the silent room. Link was asleep for once; he was able to forget about the pain after no sleep for four days, his body crashed in exhaustion.

"Aww, just like a sleeping baby." Dark laughed.

"Just release the fairy and get it over with!" Karane quietly yelled.

"Hey! Don't be so rude! I had to go out of my way to get the items for him and you seem to forget I don't have to heal him!" Dark turned to walk away but Karane and Zelda blocked the door.

"Heal him. It was our agreement!" Zelda yelled completely forgetting Link was asleep.

"Fine fine fine! I will! But, no fighting me or I will slowly kill him in front of you." Dark glared at Zelda and threw the fairy over his shoulder hearing the satisfying crash as it hit the wooden floor. The fairy quickly zipped over to Dark and started screaming curses at him. To humans, it sounded like bells, but to a demon, it sounded like words.

"If you lock me up ever again, I will take my claws and rip out your eyes!" The shadow fairy shrieked.

"I know you'd be mad, so I hid some magic in that boy. If you can find it you can keep the magic. I bet you need some more after being locked away." Dark smiled kindly to the fairy.

"This was your warning kid. One more time, I will release my furry upon your trembling body!" She hissed as she flew over to Link. Dipping her hands in to the boy, she sucked the magic out of him leaving two small cuts on his stomach pulsing with black energy.

"I-is he okay?" Zelda whispered.

"He should be fine now..." Dark paused and watched the fairy as she started flying towards him, then out the door. Zelda ran past Dark and next to Link as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked as she held Link's hand.

"Yeah... why?" Link went to sit up, eyes widening at the sight of Dark. "What is he doing here?"

"Oh don't be so surprised Skyboy!" Dark put on a sad face. "Once I heard you were hurt, I had to come back and make sure you were okay."

"Get away from us." Link scooted back until he was against the wall.

"Well, I'll get away from you, but I will be taking two things with me." Dark grinned pulling Zelda closer. "Don't worry, they'll be in good hands and besides, it was the agreement." Dark smiled before grabbing Karane's hand and sinking into the shadows.

* * *

The world was dark, and then a sudden bright light filled the eyes of the two girls. Black bricks greeted their vision along with several dead plants and other demons.

"Welcome home girls! Try to leave and I'll kill the entire town of Skyloft." Dark threw his hands in the air dramatically and clapped his hands making two woman appear. Both were terribly pale and in matching black dresses, black hair hanging in a ponytail, and eyes, blood red almost like Dark's. "Follow these lovely demons to get your uniforms on. I shall be waiting in the throne room!" Dark turned as one woman grabbed Zelda's hand and one grabbed Karane's hand leading them somewhere in the huge castle.

* * *

"Wait! You're not well yet!" Groose ran up to Link who was about to jump off of the platform closest to the Knight Academy.

"Wait!" Link objected. "Weren't you dead?"

"It's a long story-"

"But Zelda said-"

"Listen, let me tell you that I was unconscious there, bleeding to death, then I wake up three days later in the same place, everything healed and fine. Listen to me; you're not well enough to go out there! You can't do this! You aren't well!"

"I'm well enough to go after them." Link replied. Dark circles underlined his eyes, he looked as if he was one step away from fainting, he felt weak and his voice was really scratchy and weak.

"Listen buddy," Groose swiped an arm around Link's waist and picked him up. "When you don't look as if you weren't a ghost, then we'll talk but I'm not letting you go yet even if that means I have to tie you down to your bed and force red potions down your throat."

"I know you're trying to help, but don't!" Link objected as Groose forced Link into the Knight Academy.

"I will! What would Grannie say if she were here?" Groose threw Link onto his bed and pointed menacingly. "She'd say not to push one's body to death. Now lay there and rest!" Link crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. Groose rolled his eyes and left, locking the door behind him.

"I can't just lay here." Link thought out loud. His eyes drifted to the window making him smile a devious smile.

* * *

"You are crazy!" Zelda shrieked. The uniforms were defiantly not to her liking. "You will not force me to wear this!" Zelda crossed her arms. She wore a pitch black tank top that cut off right before her stomach, and a long black skirt along with black boots. She wore small purple earrings that were in the shape of diamonds. Karane had the same thing on.

"Well, to be my personal slave you have you look good." Dark grinned walking past them and examining the two girls.

"If you think we look good, you have a sick, twisted fashion sense." Karane hissed.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, more demons agree with me. Now, you two can explore except for the dining room. Be good. Don't bother escaping, there's to many guards here." Dark waved before sinking into the shadows. "Bye."

"Want to go find an escape route?" Zelda suggested.

"Gladly." Karane growled as the two walked further along the empty hallways.

"What guards? All exits are wide open!" Zelda laughed.

* * *

"Oww." Link groaned. He had tried to sneak out of his window, but the board used to keep out monsters during the night fell on him. He couldn't lift it from behind so he was basically stuck. His front half was outside, but his bottom half was still inside. He didn't know how long he'd been stuck like that but it was starting to hurt really badly.

My my, what a mess you have gotten into." Someone laughed from behind. Link's face paled as he recognized that voice as none other than Dark's.

"Leave me alone." Link hissed trying to pull out of his current situation.

"Brings back memories does it not?" Dark laughed.

"Ugh..." Link groaned. He wished that he could forget it all like a snowflake that melted in the sun.

_Link had tried to escape again. He was defiantly thin enough to fit through the bars of his cell, or so he thought..._

_He was stuck sideways unable to relieve the pressure crushing his stomach. Link whimpered. How much longer would he have to endure this painful position? His upper half was through including his arms, and his hips were too big to fit so his lower half stubbornly stayed behind._

_"What the...?" Dark came into view clearly trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter. "Well, now that's interesting." Dark tilted his head to the side and smiled._

_"Are you going to stand there and watch or are you going to help me?" Link asked, hissing in pain as the bars started to aggravate the lashes along his back, courteous of the "beautiful" whips Dark had tested on him. He only begged once..._

_"Hmm... I don't know? I think I'll punish you for the failed attempt to escape, since you're in a defenseless position." Dark didn't bother to open the door and simply walked through the bars. Link couldn't see behind him thanks to being placed in the awkward position._

_"Let me go Dark. It will never work!" Link started thrashing._

_"Hmm, I do believe you are wrong. I think I'll be generous with you. If you want to act like a two year old, then I will treat you like one starting with this!" Dark reached his hand through the bars and dangled a wooden spoon in-between his fingers. Link felt horrified that Dark was going to use that on him._

_Link started thrashing more and more until Dark chuckled._

_"You wouldn't dare!" Link spat out, defiance once again stubbornly standing tall. Oh Dark would break him, yes; he would make him fear the ground his own shadow walked._

_"Want to bet on it? I'll bet my powers." Link gulped as two cool hands touched his side causing him to shiver. "Oh, don't worry Link, this will only sting, I may get excited and cause a few bruises but other than that, you'll be cut free!" Dark exclaimed. _

_"AH!" Link cried out as the first hit made a painful smack, followed by awful stinging. _

_SMACK!_

_And again he cried out. Link dropped his head in shame that his shadow was mercilessly spanking him._

_SMACK!_

_Link bit his lip to keep from crying out. The sting started to build as Dark smacked him again._

_SMACK!_

_Dark laughed as he watched Link wiggle in attempt to break free. Oh how amusing this was! Using only a small ounce of his strength, Dark hit that bottom again and watched him jerk forward, but still no sound._

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_Still no sound! Small whimpers, but Dark wanted him to cry out, even if that meant setting the damn spoon on fire and using it against his bare bottom. 'Now now,' Dark thought. 'No need to rush him, we do have all day unless his attitude gets in my way.'_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_Still no sound! None! Not a cry, nor plead, or anything! Dark got impatient and placed his hands on the hilt of Link's pants causing a shocked gasp._

_"W-what are you doing?" Link asked._

_"Use your imagination Skyboy." Dark grinned. Link's bottom had already become a shade of red. You could tell where the spoon made contact with his skin. Ten more tries and if the child wouldn't scream, fire would be the punishment! _

_SMACK!_

_Link yelped as more stinging was added. _

_SMACK!_

_"Are you going to escape now?" Dark asked as he swung a little harder._

_SMACK!_

_Link made no noise again biting his lip so far it started to bleed. "I-"_

_SMACK!_

_Dark paused a moment watching Link look over his shoulder with that damn defiant look. "I hope you burn in the pits of hell where you belong!" Dark glared. He walked through the bars once more so the boy could see what would happen next. This reaction could either be terrified, or defiant._

_"Your little attitude has caused some problems for yourself yet you don't know when to stop do you?" Dark hissed. Dark calmed himself then first dipped the spoon part into the shadows, coating it with a faint purple coating, and then he walked over to a nearby torch and stuck the spoon into the fire and pulled it out, the end completely engulfed in flames. Link's eyes widened as he realized where this was going. Link thrashed and tried to get out as Dark walked through the bars behind the hero once more._

_"You pathetic son of a-"_

_SMACK!_

_Link couldn't contain the scream that ripped through his lungs as a part of his bottom was burned. The agony and the sting combined were too much for him!_

_SMACK!_

_Another scream and Dark giggled as he hit the boy using all his demonic strength and watching as a beautiful red burn mark appeared across the boy's bottom._

_"Yes, we will listen to me from now on wont we?" Dark laughed as Link shrieked in agony, the salty smell of tears lingered in the air apart from the smell of burning flesh._

_Dark paused. Growling, Dark hit Link's bottom but left the spoon there causing Link to shriek, cry and thrashed._

_"When I ask you something, I expect an answer!" Dark yelled finally removing the spoon. Link now openly sobbed, his abused bottom protesting at everything! _

_SMACK!_

_Another scream. "Now let me ask you again," Dark placed a cool hand, (the one without the burning spoon) on Link's bottom hearing the painful hiss. "You will listen to me from now on wont you?" Link could hardly draw in breath let alone reply to Dark. Dark sighed and shook his head. "Do you want to continue?" Dark hissed lowering the spoon to the boy's abused bottom. Dark saw Link shake his head weakly completely hanging there with no energy left._

_Dark sighed dropping the spoon into the shadow and walked in front of Link._

_"That wasn't so hard was it? Your defiance has caused all of these bad things to happen, oh why couldn't you be like the red haired boy who just sat by and watched? Spanking you hurt me more than it hurt you." Dark pretended to be upset as he used his magic to push Link through, freeing him from that hurting position._

_Link sobbed as he hit the ground, (Thankfully landing on his stomach.) His bottom hurt too much to even pull his pants back up._

_"Now now, it's okay, it's over now, I promise." Dark scooped Link up to lean against his chest. Link's bottom had taken unhealthy shades of purple and red with burn marks everywhere. Link didn't fight, he didn't make a sound, he only silently wept._

"Oh the sweet blissful memories we made!" Dark chuckled and Link heard him shift behind him.

"Stop! Don't! Help! Someone! Help me!" Link screamed as he knew the intentions of the other.

"Link? Link! What have you done?" Groose shouted. He jerked the board off of Link and pulled him out carrying him to his bed. Link hissed in pain and shifted as Groose placed him on his stomach and lifted up Link's tunic.

"What's wrong?" Link groaned when he heard Groose gasp.

"You have a monster bruise there!" Groose gasped. "You aren't well!" Groose's eyes shifted to a different color for a second.

"W-was Dark in here?"

"No. He wasn't in here. He wasn't in here." Groose repeated himself.

"Groose are you okay?" Link shifted but Groose pushed him back down.

"He wasn't here. You aren't well! Stay in bed! Don't move!" Link quickly laid his head down and watched Groose grab some rope.

"Groose! What are you doing?" Link struggled as Groose tied his hands to the headboard.

"You aren't well!" Groose replied as he walked out of the room. "When you don't look as if you weren't a ghost, then we'll talk!" He added as he walked away.

"Something's not right..." Link gasped as he felt his blood circulation almost completely cut off from the tightness of the ropes. He struggled.

* * *

"Ahh!" Karane screamed as she was hit on the head with a club.

"Okay, okay! We'll stop!" Zelda pleaded to the shadows that guarded the doors and windows, their red eyes narrowing before they disappeared.

"Wow..." Karane groaned as she stood. "They sure know how to hit..."

"Thanks for pushing me out of the way." Zelda helped her friend up.

"Yeah no problem." Karane stood up shaking before giving a weak smile.

"Come on. Let's go find you a bed." Zelda helped her friend to a door and they heard loud arguing coming from it along with smashes of glass and strikes of thunder. Zelda and Karane cautiously looked in seeing demons of every shape and size battling. Dark was on the table trying to calm the fight down.

"SILENCE!" Dark yelled. "We may have the three dragons but I can't let you rule with me if you're going to battle!" Dark yelled. "Someone! Tell me the plan I said before all this battling!"

"We attack Lanayru, then Eldin, then Faron, and kill the guard dog from the past so the old lady dies too, then we force the city in the sky to collapse to the ground." Mostly everyone cheered except for a few unhappy, beaten up demons. Zelda and Karane gasped closing the door.

"So that's what they're going to do?" Zelda whispered in shock.

"Their planning to take over everything." Karane clasped a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"And they're going to kill Impa..." Zelda gasped.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you sometime, we have to get out, now!" Zelda grabbed Karane's hand and they both bolted around trying to find an exit, anything! They had to warn everybody! And if they captured the three dragons, that means one was left! They had to warn Levias too!

* * *

Link gasped when a knock was heard at his door.

"Come in! Please come in!" Link called out. Pipit walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Hi Link- wait. Why are you like that?"

"Shh! Or he'll hear. Help me; Groose is under some spell or something! You have to get me out of here!" Pipit nodded as he undid the bonds holding Link to the bed.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Watch his eyes if you see them. They turn to like a red in a second before going back to gold." Link whispered as they both stuffed the bed with pillows to make it look like Link was just sleeping.

"What are we going to do?" Pipit nervously asked.

"We have to rescue Karane and Zelda. They were kidnapped by Dark!" The two snuck out of the room an upstairs.

"Karane? Is she- are they okay?" Pipit asked.

"No, probably not." Link and Pipit now spoke normally.

"Link!" Gaepora sounded from behind grabbing the teens arm and jerking him back. "Thought you could get away?"

"W-what?" Link nervously asked.

"You are _expelled._"

* * *

**Review! Do you like not like...? Suggestions...? Questions...? Tell me! I'm dying to know!**

**Focus question: How did Link get expelled? Opinions welcome! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. Thank you for reading though. For those who don't know, Ampilus is the crab like creature in Lanayru. They would roll into their shells and roll at you unless you could get them to hit something then beat them with your sword.**

**Allie: Groose=Ampilus! OH! And DARK HAS A WEAKNESS! I so knew it!  
**

**Me: Shh! Don't tell the readers that! Anyways enjoy!**

"W-what?" Link gasped.

"Don't play innocent. You are expelled. You are stripped from your knight status and I expect no fighting from you." Gaepora sternly commanded.

"What about my studies? My education... m-my grades?" Link stuttered. What had he done that was so bad?

"You can continue in two years once the good students finish. That way we don't have to make any more special changes just for you. I expect your uniform at my office in ten minutes. Any later and I will assume you ran off." Link nodded, horror filling his soul. He started back to his room.

"Wait Link! If Groose comes he might tie you back to the bed. Why don't you go to the bathroom?" Pipit suggested.

"Yeah... but I do need to grab an extra pair of clothes, I'm not going to walk around in my under garments all day." Link placed his hand on the door handle and heard a strange noise. A growl, or even a hiss... Link took a step back.

"Someone's in my room." Link gasped.

"Here, I'll go in." Pipit cautiously walked in and found Groose ripping the pillows to shreds, his eyes were a crimson red as he spotted Pipit. "Hey Groose, just getting something for the Headmaster." Pipit nervously waved. "Groose" watched him with careful eyes as Pipit went into Link's cabinet and pulled out a white shirt, forest green pants, and a pair of boots.

"Hey wait." Groose called out. "If you see Link, tell him I'm going to rip his head off of his shoulders." Pipit's eyes widened at the statement. Something_ was_ wrong with Groose.

"Sure. I'll keep an eye out for him." Pipit nodded and quickly walked out the door.

"Groose?" Link guessed.

"Yeah, and he said he's going to kill you. Come on let's hurry." Link ran into the bathroom with Pipit guarding and making sure no one was coming.

"I don't understand..." Link sighed.

"What don't you understand?" Dark was behind him casually looking at Link from behind. Link got sudden chills a being so close to the one that hurt him for so long.

"What did you do Dark?" Link growled and turned.

"Me?" Dark innocently pointed.

"I'm expelled!" Link nearly yelled.

"Oh but don't you remember Link? Last night you went to the cafeteria and smashed the pots. The poor old lady had to spend hours picking up every single piece. There were more than one witness. Groose, Fledge, Cawlin, they all saw you as you smiled and broke the dishes and pots. Your _red_ eyes gleaming in the night-"

"It was you! You're ruining my life!"

"Oh, I'm doing more than that. Have fun playing with your friends, I sense the Dark Realm is missing a certain, _Demon Lord._" Dark laughed before disappearing. Link threw on his shirt, neatly folded the knights uniform and bolted out of the bathroom and up the stairs. He burst into Gaepora's room.

"Link? What is the meaning of this?" Gaepora snatched away Link's old uniform and put it in his cabinet.

"Listen, I know this would be hard to understand, and possibly believe but I need you to believe me. Groose is under some sort of spell that makes him want to kill me or keep me here or something. The spell was given by Dark who strangely enough is a darker version of me! He captured Karane and Zelda and he's going to kill Zelda as a sacrifice to Ghirahim! You can't expel me because I have done nothing wrong!" Link said quickly.

"I see, well, unless you can bring me some sort of proof, I can't do anything. Rules are rules Link. You need to accept them. Now go. I have an important meeting to attend." Gaepora lead Link to the door.

"Link-"

"This is all my fault! All my fault!" Link kicked the wall and sank to the ground.

"What? How?" Pipit knelt down. He always thought of Link as a little brother.

"A year ago I stupidly went to investigate some strange activity happening in the woods. I went up without any sort of protection. Then I got kidnapped, and if I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, Zelda and Karane would still be here, Groose would be okay, and I would have a chance to make it out of school! I'm so stupid."

"No you're not. We'll find them. We'll save the day, you've done it before." Pipit pat Link's shoulder.

"You're right! I can do this! We can do this we can-"

"There you are!" Groose yelled Link and Pipit stood and watched Groose.

"Run!" Link finished his sentence. The two ran down stairs and out of the academy running as fast as they could.

"Where... are we...?" Pipit yelled between pants.

"Going? To... Luv!" Link yelled. The two dashed into the bazaar and went strait to the potions.

"Hey boys! We have a better stamina potion made with even more power! Care to try some?"

"No not right now. Here," Link pulled some blessed butterflies and other things and quickly handed them to Luv. "How fast can you mix this?"

"Come here you little worm!" Groose called.

"Oh um... perhaps in five minutes, why?"

"Thanks! We'll be back soon!" Link and Pipit ran past her and Groose quickly followed.

"Why are you so worried... about... making a potion?" Pipit called out.

"Because I have... a theory. If Groose drinks it... he'll be normal again." Link called back. The two ran from Groose all around Skyloft until they reached the Bazaar again and picked up the potion. Link stopped dead in his tracks and faced Groose who was running full speed at him.

"Link! What are you doing?" Pipit yelled. Link jumped out of the way at the last second sending Groose to go head first, full force into the wall, knocking him out.

"Back in Lanayru, I used to deal with Ampilus. I learned that from defeating those weird crab like things." Link smiled to himself as he knelt over to Groose. Link took out the deep purple potion and forced it down Groose's throat who coughed and gasped. Groose's eyes shot open as e coughed, everyone in the bazaar dead silent and watching them.

"Whoa! What happened? Where am I?" Groose's eyes had turned to their original gold.

"Knew it. Groose, what do you last remember?" Link asked.

"I was... swimming in a blue pool with strange blue orbs... then, a white hand almost like the creepy demon guy you defeated before, reached in and grabbed my head, I only saw a place that was on fire then I guess I was knocked out..." Groose rubbed his head.

"I think he didn't die, he was just placed in a spell that made him think he died." Link shoved the bottle in his pocket.

"So dark magic made him evil?" Pipit whispered.

"Yeah dark magic turns anyone into something evil. Come on Groose, let's go." Link and Pipit helped Groose up and helped him into the academy and to his room.

* * *

"I can't find any escape!" Zelda panicked. "This isn't happening! I have to find some way to let them know what's going to happen!"

"Calm down-"

"Calm down? How can I calm down when there's going to be a bunch of demons randomly attacking places?" Zelda shrieked. "I don't think the goddess had planned a solution to that!"

"Zelda!" Karane yelled. "Listen, if we're Dark's personal servants, he's got to let us go with him some places right?"

"Yeah... you could be right." Zelda sighed and looked outside, the moon was shinning above everything and illuminating the darkness in a frightful glow.

"Panicking wont help okay?" Karane patted Zelda's back. "We can and will find a way out of this."

"To be honest, I'm more worried for Link than the fate of the land." Zelda admitted. "He pushes himself too hard and one of these days, it will be to much, and he just doesn't know when to stop. He never will. What if he dies? I... I think I may love him..." Zelda blushed a little.

"I know that. Everyone knows you two have feelings for each other. It's just that obvious." Karane laughed a quietly. "To be honest, I think the entire town of Skyloft knows. I think that's why Groose bullied Link, because he knew that he didn't have a chance to ever get with you."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Zelda laughed and kept blushing.

"She's right you know?" Dark chuckled. "Everyone knows."

"Why do you do that?" Karane busted out. Dark was shocked. What did she mean?

"W-what?" Dark stuttered. The two girls cornered him.

"You eavesdrop on our conversations!" Karane started.

"You act like you're so cool!" Zelda added.

"You act like a child, no! More like a two year old! You try and be on top of everything and you try and say you're going to rule things!" Karane took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I almost wish Ghirahim was here at least he could do things with organization and actually accomplish something." Dark bit his lip as he listened to the two continue to yell at him.

"Oh my gosh Dark, you're bleeding!" Zelda said.

"W-what?"

"Your eye!" Karane and Zelda backed away.

"Huh?" Dark touched his left eye and felt moisture. He pulled his hand from his face cautiously and gazed at the pink liquid. "I'm not bleeding! It's the wrong color!"

"Then, you must be crying." Zelda held back a gasp and Karane held back her laughter.

"Oh wow." Karane chocked out.

"What? Ever see anyone cry before?" Dark demanded wiping his eyes.

"Dark, I've never made someone cry before... I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?" Karane gasped.

"W-well yeah-"

"Why? He kidnaps us and nearly kills Link, then he plans to take over the entire world and _you're _sorry?" Karane shook her head. "Listen, I understand the whole nice thing, but why be nice to him?"

"Well I'm sorry but he has feelings too!" Zelda went to look at Dark but saw he was gone. "And... I can sense something more about him, some sort of past..."

"What do you think that means?" Karane whispered.

"He has a weakness, and I think I just saw it." Zelda but her lip.

* * *

**Review! Do you like not like...? Suggestions...? Questions...? Tell me! I'm dying to know!**

**Focus question: Dark has a weakness, do you know what it is?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. Thank you for reading though. And if I did own Zelda, no one would like me anyways. ****That my peoples, is a fact. Okay, so I'm up sooooo early because I had a creepy dream with... Zelda... Stuff... (shudders) so, this is a short update. And last night I closed down my computer, I got into bed then I realized, I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY! **

**Holy oven mits I'm soooooo sorry guys! No really! *Facedesk* Enjoy and sorry for it being like, 400 words. I feel so bad. Next chapter will be longer. I promise.*Crawls back into corner of darkness***

"Found it!" Karane whispered as she pointed to an opening. Karane and Zelda were in the dungeons looking for an exit, they did end up finding one and now had to crawl through a crawl space filled with weird looking centepeids. Their tatic was to pick off each monster one by one and stay in places they couldn't go. They were trying to kill the last one and were failing since the monster was in the middle of the crawl space.

"Hurry Karane! He found us!" Zelda urged.

"This dirt is very tough!" Karane broke through and crawled up pulling Zelda through at the last possible second.

"I hate bugs..." Zelda groaned.

"Yeah, me too, but look! Bird statue!" Karane pointed. Zelda sighed in relief and smiled.

"Finally. Come on, we have to hurry." Zelda and Karane bolted to the statue only to stop when they heard footsteps and a sigh.

"Really?" Dark groaned. "Go ahead, touch the bird statue, I dare you." Both girls froze and looked at the bird statue. What did Dark do to it?

"Why?" Kkarane broke the silence.

"Because, I want all hell to break loose." Dark shrugged.

"How would a statue do that?" Zelda asked cautiously. Dark took another step forward.

"Why explain my plan to you now, when you'll be able to see what I mean in a few minutes. _Touch it._"

Both girls were lost on what to do, tell their friends Dark's plan, or sit around and watch it happen from the sidlines?

"Think about how much your precious boyfriend needs you." Dark had a hint of a smile that danced along is lips. "Nothing will happen, just touch it."

Zelda- by this point, nearly going insane- Grabbed Karane's hand and activated the bird statue sending a sound of chimes through the fragile silence. Dark slowly shook his head and walked away. Time for phase two of his geneous plan.

**Review! Do you like not like...? Suggestions...? Questions...? Tell me! I'm dying to know! **

**And yeah, I'm going to edit this later... I'm just tired and I have to go to high school and all that lovely crap! Yay.**


	8. Chapter 8

Screaming echoed through the entire place of Skyloft. No where was safe. No where was even close to safe. Everyone was grabbing children and jumping onto their loftwings, heading for Faron. That's where Link said it was the safest. Explosions were happening everywhere everyone was in a state of panic as out of no where, houses started to explode and kill people. They just came from no where.

Zelda and Karane were approaching the horrible sight. They gasped and looked at the damage, they could barely see the people with all the smoke.

"We couldn't even come close to making it!" Zelda gasped. He eyes shifted to the flying survivors headed to Faron. "Come on!" Zelda yelled as the two dove for the green light.

Instead of people just dropping off, they just flew their loftwing into Faron.

Meanwhile, Dark was watching from the shadows. "Well, as lovely as this sight is, I'm going to have to continue my work." Dark smiled and teleported.

On Faron, Impa was encouraging everyone to go through the time gate.

"Your birds shall be safe but you must go. Hurry." Impa lead the people though the time gate.

"Are you sure everyone will be safe?" Link asked.

"Well, this will at least provide a chance for you to prepare yourself." Impa sighed. "I can't promise he wont break through. I'll stay here and hold him off as best I can."

"Let me help you Grannie." Groose smiled. "No one will ever get past me!" Groose flexed to prove his point.

"As... exciting as that would be, I have a feeling your place is in there helping the people stay calm." Groose paused.

"Oh, well, I guess you're right." Groose sighed. There was no mistake of the discouragement in his tone.

As the last of the people were through the gate, Impa and Link were about ready to turn it off for the time being.

"Wait!" Zelda and Karane called out.

"Zelda?" Link gasped. "What are you... wearing?"

"Really? We're being attacked and you're worried about my outfit?" Zelda placed her hands on her hips.

"W-well... no, I guess not anymore." Link coughed. "You guys should go through and keep the people safe."

"Not without you." Zelda growled.

"Okay fine, I'll come." Link surrendered. "Ladies first." Zelda and Karane walked through and Link hesitated.

"Come on Link." Karane called out.

"I'm sorry but..." Link and Impa locked the time gate as the two girls realized they had been tricked.

"You should've gone with them." Impa sighed.

"And leave you here? Alone? I don't think so." Link shook his head.

"I may be old, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Impa replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry, it's just, He's so powerful and, I don't want you getting hurt." Before Impa could reply, there was a blast at the door before it crumbled to a million pieces.

"Well I hate to be a killjoy, but I believe our game has come to an end." Dark waved to Link with an innocent smile."Hello Link. Have you been good while I've been gone?"

"Shut-up!" Link hissed grabbing his practice sword.

"Oh no need to be so rude! I came for one thing actually." Dark sighed. "And I will get it. I'm not stupid on how to open that stupid time gate of yours."

"Just go away and we wont have any problems." Link warned.

"Oh foolish child, our problems started when you were born!" Dark grinned. "I'm only doing equivalent exchange, the goddesses guardians will allow me to take a pure soul and trade it for an evil one." Dark chuckled.

"And what make's you think you're going to get it?" Link hissed.

"Oh, this time, I'm not asking. I'm demanding." As he said this, an army appeared behind Dark. There were the worst criminals on the entire surface, and others they have never seen before.

"This could be difficult." Impa murmured as she sat on the step and folded her hands into her lap.

"What are we going to do?" Link whispered nervously.

"Give in I suppose."

"What?" Link gasped.

"I have a plan. Just give them what they want." Impa shrugged. "Trust me Link. It will all be okay but we can't afford to lose this temple."

"But... I can't lose anyone..."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNN It's most likely getting predictable by now, but what do you think Link will choose?**


	9. Chapter 9

DELETING THIS STORY GUYS!


	10. Chapter 10

Story will be deleted because me being the author thinks the following-

*Okay, so, I have no idea what to do next.

*I never really liked this story...

*And, if I keep it up, it will NEVER be updated anyways.

Hope y'all understand. C yaz.

But I do suggest you check out my other stories, those I know for a fact wont be deleted. I like those too much.

Basically, Link defeats it all yay. Blah blah blah. You get the picture.

Hope to see you in my other stories! ^^

~Beans.


End file.
